


The Shape of the Clouds - Stucky

by nickspizza



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Fluffy, M/M, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 23:03:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13557465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickspizza/pseuds/nickspizza
Summary: Steve and Bucky fluffy





	The Shape of the Clouds - Stucky

It was a sunny day in 1942, Steve and Bucky were lying side by side on the green grass of the Central Park. Holding hands, they were playing their favorite game: to give shapes to the clouds. 

"Hey, Bucky, that one looks like a heart!" Steve said, pointing to a bright white cloud in the blue sky. Bucky nodded and leaned his face to be able to stare at him. He smiled a bit. 

"It's the tenth time you see a heart, Stevie." Bucky smiled bigger and reached out to kiss Steve's cheek genlty. 

"But it's true." Steve said sullenly, making Bucky laugh this time. "I wish I could touch a thousand hearts at once." Steve continued after some time analyzing the shape of clouds. 

"I'll give you a thousand hearts to touch one day, Stevie." Bucky said, turning his gaze to the sky again, trying to find another shape in the clouds. "And look, that one looks like a sheep." 

"You can't touch a thousand hearts at once, Bucky. It's impossible." Steve said discouraged as he tried to find the sheep in the sky.

"Nothing is impossible when you're in love, Steve..." Bucky affirmed in a smooth tone, bringing Steve's hand to his chest and pressing it against his own heart, so Steve could feel his heartbeat racing. "Besides, you have my heart to touch whenever you want."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you have enjoyed this. <3


End file.
